The Wedding Night
by JustLindsay
Summary: This is a follow-up to my other story on here, "First of Many" it is Rafael and Olivia's wedding night so basically PWP.


**That Night**

All alone the newlyweds made their way into their bedroom eager to share the night joined together. Closing the door behind him Rafael walked up behind his bride, sliding his hands around to her front coming to rest just below her breasts. Slowly he slid them down to rest on her pelvic bones while pressing his front entirely against her back, applying slight pressure with his hands to bring her into him. With her now fully against him Rafael dips his head to lay a kiss to her to her lace covered shoulder.

"I love you so much Mrs. Barba"

She wasn't actually going to be taking his last name but he figured she wouldn't mind hearing it in the privacy of their bedroom.

"I love you too Mr. Benson."

Neither would he be taking her name but she was feeling playful.

Rafael slowly moved his kisses to make his up Olivia's neck to just behind her ear where his teeth grazed gently against her skin sending a shiver along her spine. Olivia rolled her hips and ass back into Rafael's groin which in turn caused him to buck against her. His erection was beginning to rise so Rafael decided to move things along a bit and turned his bride around in his arms so they were front to front. He loved the feeling of Liv's soft and pliant breast held to his chest, he groaned at the sensation.

Liv leaned into Rafael so their lips met in a series of closed mouth kisses that built up their desire for one another. After a number of kisses shared in this manner Olivia became hungry for more and let her lips linger as she swiped her tongue along Raf's own lips. Quickly responding to her he opens his mouth and mets her tongue with his own. Their pace rapidly builds and their hands that, until now, had been resting unmoving against each other began the familiar journey along bodies long since memorized, and entirely, and thoroughly loved.

Rafael's hands found Olivia's ass, with a squeeze thrusts their lower bodies together and she was able to feel just how fast he had become rock hard.

Gasping into his mouth sending her hot breath over his face Olivia made her hands move to her husband's front where she made quick work of his tie, depositing it in the floor, to begin her work on the buttons of his shirt. With this completely unbuttoned his jacket and suspenders were pushed from his shoulders and she moved to untuck his shirt from his slacks. Once this task was finished Liv tossed the shirt to the ground now having Rafael's bare torso body available to her.

"Mmm baby, I need you." Olivia murmured, mouth moving to his neck and shoulders nipping at his skin occasionally.

As Olivia continued her decent along his body Rafael's hand found the back of the wedding dress and deftly pushed the buttons through the material in order to rid her of the dress. When his hands encountered more lace his hands moved to Liv's shoulders to stand her up once again, while pushing the dress to the floor in the process.

Groaning deeply from his gut he says, "Dios mi corazón eres impresionante." ( _God my heart you are breathtaking)_

Olivia blushed at her husband's pleasure at seeing her lingerie, delighted that she received the reaction she was hoping to get. Now that she was stood up once more Olivia decided to re-engage in a passionate kiss, using her teeth to tug at his bottom lip showing no mercy with her bite.

In response Rafael roughly grasped her hips and thrust against her pulling a moan from Olivia's throat. Eagerly he removed his hands from her body in order to take off the last remains of clothing on his body. With his boxer briefs and pants pooled at his feet he swiftly kicked them to the side. Having completed his task Rafael put his hands back on Olivia, rubbing his fingers along her rib cage his mouth clamped onto her collarbone sucking and biting down hard then soothing the spot with a soft tongue and lips. Eventually he moved his hands down from her waist to her hips.

Olivia did not stand by idly while he worked her over, she allowed her nails to rake over his chest teasing over his nipples. From there her hands went their separate ways one to his hair the other to his cock that was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Liv swiped her thumb over his slit collect some fluid and brought it to her mouth.

The action caught Rafael's attention, with dark eyes he watched as Olivia brought her thumb to her mouth to taste his arousal, sucking it clean. This did him in, one hand pulled back from her body and swiftly came back down giving a sharp smack against her ass. At her surprised yelp Rafael stepped into her and dug fingers into her ass and lifted Olivia up and onto his body and started his way over to their bed.

Upon being picked up Olivia wound her legs around Rafael and her center came into contact with his hot, hard cock,with a whine her head dropped back.

Simultaneously Rafael growled at the contact ripping a hand away from her ass he slid it between them and was met with a slit in her panties, "Oliviaaa."

His voice held a deep husky tone turned on more than he imagined he ever could be at feeling her bare, soaking wet pussy directly against him but having her still entirely covered in, what he found to be, incredibly sexy lingerie.

Digging her fingernails into the back of his neck she lifted her head to meet his eyes and simply nodded in the affirmative while grinding herself into him, she was extremely ready for him.

Rafael could only bite out, "fuck."

With this Raf dropped Olivia onto the mattress and immediately leveraged himself in between her legs. His mouth descended on her body moving with haste to take a nipple into his mouth, pulling it between his teeth. At this Olivia gasps and fists her hands into his hair. One of Rafael's hands smoothly slithers its way along her to Olivia's other nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger and then giving it a sharp tug. Switching breasts he repeats his actions on opposite sides.

After he feels adequate attention has been paid to her breasts Rafael adjusts his body lower while simultaneously giving Olivia a shove to shift her closer to the middle of the bed. He wastes no time reaching his destination, repositioning his head between her legs, here he bites at the junction of thigh and hip and laying hot, wet, open mouth kisses to the top of her mound.

Olivia still has her hands buried in Rafael's hair and seems to growing more impatient, tugging at the strands captured in her fingers.

"Please, please." She begs.

"Tell me what you want mi corazón," Rafael's panting breath comes out directly onto her bare pussy.

"Don't be a tease Rafa, you know what I want," Olivia gives a sharp pull on his hair so she can see his face better.

His green eyes are darkened with arousal, pupils blown completely. A smug grin has taken up residence at his mouth, hands resting high on her thighs are now making their approach to her hips, knowing he will have to hold her in place, once she tells him what he wants to hear of course.

"I'm not teasing, promise," his smirk belied the words leaving his mouth as he moved to rest his chin atop her pubic bone, a throaty chuckle sending vibrations through Olivia's core. "I just want to give you what you want."

"You smug bastard," but she can't be mad at him, not when she is this turned on, "I need you Rafael, I need your mouth on me, inside m-"

As soon as she gave in to him he gave into her. Rafael swiftly moved his mouth to her outer lips flattening his tongue against her and splitting them open to give him better access to more of her. Her arousal was already gushing out of her body and Rafael lapped at every drop that had already escaped. Olivia twitched above him and wound her fingers into his dark locks.

This was one of Rafael's places to be, on his knees at the edge of their bed with her thighs pressed against his ears, face buried at her apex. Moaning Rafael continued to work her over. Lightly he scraped his teeth, ever-so-gently against her clit. With his mouth closed somewhat he thrust his tongue inside of her and sucked. Olivia's hips surged upward but Rafael's hands were prepared for it and held her tight against the mattress causing her thighs to push down against the shoulders that they rested on, none of this deterred him from his task.

After a couple of minutes spent thrusting and lapping at her soaking wet opening he moved his mouth up to focus on her clit once more. At first Raf teased Liv with chaste kisses that had her almost weeping with want. Becoming aggressive with the kisses he placed against her Rafael also moved his hands, one coming to gently prod at her opening, the other sliding away from her hip to low on her belly to hold her more effectively with just one hand.

At the same moment that Rafael sucked hard at Liv's clit he thrust two fingers deep inside her. At this Olivia let out a strangled groan, her neck arching, her fingers no longer dug into his hair simply pushing his head deeper into her.

Raf knew she was very close to orgasm so harshly he thrust his fingers in long hard strokes into and out of her body, and then suddenly he changed the angled up a bit in order to hit a spot an inch or so inside of her pussy that never failed to make her cum hard. She was panting hard now and his name was leaving her mouth at varying intervals accompanied by several expletives. Alternating between sucking her bundle of nerves into his mouth and swiping his tongue along it Rafael gave no respite from the pleasure he wrought on her body.

"Fuck me, fuck Rafael, fuck, fuck, fuck." At this point this was as coherent as Olivia could get.

"Cum for me Liv, I want to taste you when you cum." Rafael didn't bother to pull his mouth even slightly away from her.

Still he sawed his fingers in and out of her, her muscles pulsing against them. She was so tight and so close coming, as she reached the precipice of climaxing, just before she got there, Raf switched his mouth and his fingers and she came. His tongue and lips drank everything her body produced onto it while his fingers worked her clit slowing as she came down. A swipe or two more with his tongue made her convulse sharply and then one final kiss to her sex and Rafael stood himself up.

Olivia found him hovering above her when she finally came back to herself. She smiled in a daze, still recovering.

"Jesus Rafael, that was incredible."

He only hummed in response and brought his mouth to hers. Olivia could taste herself on his lips and tongue, and if she was honest she always got so turned on by it. Liv put her hand to Rafael's cheek and slid her thumb along it. He pulled away to take her in.

"Now you tell me what you want," Olivia command softly.

Rafael gave in easier than she had, "I want to be inside you, I want you on top of me, still in this," his hand ran along her lace covered breast, "and I want to cum with you. And then I want to be able to hold each other and fall asleep together, always together."

"How can you be this sweet and this turned on at the same time?" She questioned rolling him over and grinding into him.

He merely laughed. Olivia kissed him quickly before descending to his neck and chest kissing, sucking and nipping. She didn't want to keep him waiting long so after sucking and licking each nipple for a short time she wiggled her hips to position herself to rest on his cock, rubbing back and forth a couple times, coating the underside of his cock with her wetness. His hands shot up to her hips and he groaned her name.

Taking pity on him Olivia lifted up on her knees and took hold of him to get his cock in the right place to penetrate her. Once she and Rafael were properly aligned she took him inside her body entirely. After his fully sheathed in her tightness Rafael squeezed his eyes shut, gasped loudly, and dug his fingers into her sides hard enough to bruise though she didn't seem to mind.

Olivia breathed deeply and held herself close to his body, his cock always stretched her body when first joined and they always gave her a moment to adjust before moving further. Liv put her hands to his pecs and began to raise herself up off his body.

Rafael was in nirvana anytime he was inside her, and the only difference this time was he was her husband and he thought that it made the feeling all that more better. Her muscles clenched his erection as she slipped her way almost entirely off of him only to push herself down onto him at a ruthless pace. Her legs, that framed his hips, tightened around him. Olivia kept this rhythm as she rode him and they were both moaning and gasping as their climaxes approached.

Planting his feet on the bed Rafael bent his knees up and the tops of his thighs came to rest against her ass. Feeling this Olivia shifted her angle, at this Rafael's cock pushed deeper into her body, hilting entirely inside her. When they felt this happen both took the opportunity to shout the other's name.

Holding her in place with the grip he had on her hips Rafael used the leverage of his feet on the mattress to keep this ravenous tempo they built. The tighter the muscles of her pussy got around him the long and harder he thrust his hips. With her this close Rafael wanted Liv to go over the edge so he moved his hand in order to stroke his thumb against her clit, when he got close, however, Olivia batted his hand away. She dropped her hand to look at him and shook it to indicate she didn't want that.

"You first," she gasped out, "I want to feel you cum inside me. Cum for me baby."

That nearly did him in on its own. Both bodies were slick with sweat at this point, Rafael changed directions of the hand that tried to go to her clit, sliding it instead up her stomach, between her breasts, finally to the back of her neck and dragged her down to kiss her.

Their mouths couldn't meet for long as they were both short of breath but they kept their faces close and looked into the other's eyes sharing breath as they panted out air between them.

"I love you Rafael," Olivia said twitching against him as they both pushed harshly against one another.

She kept repeating this until she finally felt him tense up as he came inside her, shooting hot and hard into her waiting body. Just as she suspected the sensation was just the push she needed to achieve her second orgasm of the night. Falling forward onto his chest Olivia was gasping for air feeling Rafael doing the same as she was moved with each breath he took. Rafael slowly started to regain feeling and awareness and began to trace his fingers along her spine, slowly stopping once he got to the fastening of the lingerie she wore and removed it from her. Patting her gently on her ass Rafael shifted to his side so that she was no longer on top of him. With her no longer pressed along his body his hands slipped to her panties and pushed those off of her too.

Laughing lightly as she opened her eyes Olivia wiggled her hips to help him finish undressing her completely. Once fully nude Olivia kissed him slowly and pushed at his shoulder so he now face away from her, she shimmied to get directly behind him keeping their bodies stuck together, almost literally considering how sweaty they both were.

Feeling her breasts push against his back Rafael sighed quietly feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Reaching back he pulled her hand over his side he let it rest against his stomach. She opened her palm to allow her hand to flatten to his abdomen. As much as Olivia liked being wrapped in his arms and body she knew he liked it too and when she was aware enough after they made love she tried to make him feel as safe and loved as she could, assuming he didn't make the move first, which was often times the case.

Tilting his head sideways Rafael said, "I love you so much Olivia."

She kissed his shoulder, "I love you. Lets sleep, maybe wake up very early in the morning and have some nice lazy sex, sleep for a few more hours, then we can get up and drive to Boston."

He chuckles in agreement.

"How do you feel, are you sore? That was quite the ride you gave me."

Her face was buried in between his shoulder blades and he felt her nod, then felt her breath as she opened her mouth to answer.

"I'm fine, I'll probably be sore in the morning but God dammit you feel so good inside me I don't even care." With this she pushed a leg between his and her lips gently feathered along back and forth along his back.

"We can take it easy for a day or two," his concern seeped into his words.

Softly her hand hit his stomach, "Absolutely not, it's a good sore. Now please sleep."

His hand captured hers bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles and then back to his stomach. Without another word they allowed sleep to take them.

 _AN: I hope you guys liked that, I've never posted smut here before so if you have feedback I am open to anything people have to say. Even if it's not feedback I would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading :)_

 _Also there will be some follow-up, at least with the two of them in Boston, maybe further to them in Key West._


End file.
